


Little Lamb

by JacobSeedsWife



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, NSFW, Predator/Prey, Sexual Content, far cry 5 - Freeform, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobSeedsWife/pseuds/JacobSeedsWife
Summary: You finally found your Alpha, but it wasn’t who you expected....





	Little Lamb

My chest rose and fell quickly as my feet moved as quickly as humanly possible. It felt like my heart was going to burst at any second as my entire body reacted to that sickly sweet smell in the air, so intoxicating it threw me off completely. ‘Not him, for the love of God anyone but him!’ I screamed in my head, the fabric of my white sundress being torn by bushes bearing more twig than leaf. It was late October, the temperature dropping enough to where the plants were dying, the wildlife was dying to become reborn. And as nature died, I died with it that night.  
His heavy footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer, the deep growls escaping from his lips as he hunted for his prey. He could smell his omega, and he was ready to pounce on me the second he smelt me, the overbearing scent that matched his. He finally found his mate, and he would be damned if he let me get away, willing or not.  
As quick as I ducked out of his sight, his grasp on me came crashing against my body, knocking me to the cold forest floor. “My, my what a fight you put up...” Jacob grunted as he quickly took my dress in his hands, effortlessly ripping a chunk of it out only to tie my hands together. “No! S-stop!” I protested loudly, my mouth yelling at him but my body reacting completely different. He scoffed as he forced himself between my legs, tearing open my legs. “Are you sure? A good little omega knows when her alpha is ready to claim what’s his...” his hand trailed downwards, his roughened hand trailing along the thin fabric of my underwear, soaked through. “And your body knows... you can’t fool me, my little lamb.” He leaned into me, gripping onto my hair and pressing his head to mine before inhaling deeply. “An alpha knows when his omega is in heat, I know you’re denying it..”   
His words sent shivers down my spine, my body already trembling uncontrollably under him. It didn’t matter, how hard I tried to fight it, but he was right.   
Before I could muster up anything, his teeth were already at my neck as he ran a hand up my thigh, grinding himself into me. My eyes widened, feeling his huge length against my soaked spot. His other hand was already on it, undoing his jeans quickly, roughly shoving down his pants. “We’re gonna make the cutest babies.. I knew the second I saw you in Joseph’s sermon, you’d mother my children...” he muttered into my neck, leaving bruises and bite marks all over, claiming what’s his.   
I shook my head, tears falling down my face as I struggled to wiggle out of his handiwork. “I knew there was a plan for me... I knew He was saving someone good for me. Someone so young, so pure, so angelic...” he smirked devilishly, gripping my panties and effortlessly tearing the crotch of them open. “I can’t wait to corrupt my own angel.” He snarled before shoving himself into me.  
I tossed my head back, practically screaming out. My eyes rolled back, my body shaking with ecstasy. It felt so right. Everything made so much sense in this moment. Why did I deny him for so long. He chuckled, settling his long length in me. “There She is..” he smirked, digging his nails deeply in the skin of my thigh before he pulled his hips back to slam them back into me. I let out a scream of pleasure, my body reacting to his in perfect unison. As he thrusted deeply in me, I moved my hips with his, longing for him to be deeper in me. “We’re... we’re gonna make so many babies... you’re gonna be pregnant every chance you get.” He grunted as he thrusted roughly into me, each thrust becoming more animalistic. I could feel myself tighten around him at his words, his cock getting slicker as I got wetter. “You like that? You like being reminded of what you’re made for? Carrying my babies? Being mine and mine alone to breed?” He growled at his thrusts became rougher, his nails scratching at my thigh roughly. I couldn’t respond, all I can do was moan and grunt in response, my entire body taken over by this feeling. “Fuck, I can’t wait to see you so round with all my pups...” he grunted, digging his face deep in my hair, inhaling deeply as he fucked me.   
My eyes widened, feeling myself be stretched open more, his knot forcing itself into me, preparing himself to breed me. All I could do was moan louder, my body being even more aroused at the thought of how welcoming my body was of it’s Alpha, not wasting a single second to begin being bred.  
“Fuck... you’re such a good girl.” He growled out before he slammed his hips in as deep as he can go, already unable to move from his swelling knot. My body shook under his as I felt myself tighten, completely full of his seed.  
“I’ll send men out to get your things, you’re coming home with me.”


End file.
